


上海女孩（三）

by thefloatinglife



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloatinglife/pseuds/thefloatinglife





	上海女孩（三）

上海女孩（三）

居居只是觉得自己十多年来第一次陷入了恋爱。

他以前只偷偷在话本小说里读到过男欢女爱，看过张恨水的鸳鸯蝴蝶梦，读到男女幽会私情就心跳不已。

因他在舞台上扮演的都是娇媚女子，心里也不由得渴盼那英俊潇洒少年郎和他有一段旷世绝恋。

这段时间北宇总宿在沙利文公寓，也就是他让小居住下来的地方。有剧团同事看到北宇的别克车一大早送小居来剧团排练的场地。

就有人议论纷纷，说小居是被大佬包养，那个大佬还是军界赫赫有名的北将军独子，有些说得很难听，说小居一个男孩，如此出卖尊严，做了那龙阳断袖，卖屁股换钱。

小居听了很委屈——天知道北宇根本没有碰他的屁股，他俩在一起只是亲亲抱抱，他还很担心北宇是因为他是男孩不肯真正喜欢他，不可能真正做书上写的那些事。

北宇高调接送一星期后，剧团指导，也就是当初在孤儿院看中他、引他入行的钟老师找他谈话了。

小居乖乖坐在钟老师宾馆房间里的椅子上，两只小胖手叠在一起放在膝盖，圆溜溜的大眼睛忐忑不安地看着老师。

见老师一直看窗外不说话，小居更紧张了，他搓着裤子，轻声说：“老师，您找我什么事呀？”

钟老师已经是个年过半百的人，头发都花白，把小居当成自己儿子一样疼爱，因他自己的儿子当年参加革命党讨伐袁世凯，北伐战争里牺牲了。他最不希望小居出事。在他看来小居什么都好，就是长得太好看，像个大闺女，很容易被别有用心的人盯上。

“你可知北家什么来头？”钟老师转过头，慢悠悠地说，小居懵懂，摇摇头，说：“当兵的？”

“呵呵，割据一方的军阀，如今连国民政府也奈何不了这些军阀头子。他们称霸一方，欺男霸女之事没有少做。那北宇可说要包你吃住、给你钱财？”

小居委屈地瘪着嘴，原来连最信任他的老师也这么看待他和北宇的关系。他顿时眼泪汪汪，看着老师严肃的表情，指责的目光，抗议道：“没有，他没给我钱！”

没想到钟老师更生气了，“你说什么？他让你陪睡还不给钱？这就是欺负你年轻不懂世故啊！唉！”

小居也生气了。他讨厌老师说的“陪睡”这两个字。

“老师，您教我演了那么多莎士比亚的戏剧，里面的男女都是自由恋爱，那北宇和我，我们俩，就不能是自由恋爱吗？北宇虽然爱耍威风，可他对我是很好的。经常给我吃好吃的，还给我买衣服。”小居说起北宇，又开心起来。

“人心难测啊。特别这些富贵人家，咱们这行，说难听点就是戏子，那些大老爷，又有谁把戏子当人看了，都是当一个玩意儿。”见惯了世事，钟老师始终觉得居一龙实在年幼无知，见他如此开心也不忍多讲，只是终究担忧不已。

“可我心里清楚，北宇不是这样的人。”小居听不得别人说北宇一句不好，即使那人是自己老师。

下午演完戏，北宇从学校赶过来，带小居去黄浦江边吃冰。

小居换上了北宇给他买的白衬衫、格子西裤，打扮得像时下洋气的阔少爷，一头短发清清爽爽。

“小居，你穿这身像我弟！”北宇兴奋地说。

“你不是没有弟弟吗？我是你表妹吧？”小居呵呵呵呵笑。

“又是表妹又是表弟，一下子得了俩，我赚大了。”北宇揽过他肩膀，两人肩并肩走出剧院门口。北宇登上摩托车，小居自然而然坐在后座，他现在已经习惯成自然，坐车很稳当，一上去就圈住北宇的腰，靠在北宇背上。

黄浦江上的大轮船鸣着汽笛驶向出海口，小居兴奋地向远方挥挥手，对北宇说：“看呐看呐，那里有海鸟！还有黑烟！”

北宇宠溺地看着小居难得的笑脸，那张开的嘴唇吐出的每一个字都如同妙旨纶音，弯弯如拱桥的上目线更是小鹿一样无邪可爱。他手里拿着小居吃了一半的沙冰，拿了好一会儿，也不觉得累。

“北宇哥，你说，海那边是怎么样的地方？”小居眼睛眨呀眨，长睫毛忽闪着，好像在北宇心上轻轻刷了一下。

“那是欧洲，还有美洲，还有大洋洲。你要是来我们学校，上世界地理课，你就知道在中国以外，还有一个很大很大的世界！”北宇说。

小居听得欣然神往，说：“北宇哥，我好想去外面的世界，那里比上海还好吗？”

北宇掐掐他小下巴，说：“不可能比上海好了。”

“为什么？”

“因为上海有你，我的小表妹。”

到了夜里他俩一个床上睡着，北宇压着他身子亲他，嘴唇、脖子，锁骨，都不放过，细细地亲吻、舔舐。

“北宇哥，你那里、你那里，戳着我了。”小居脸红红地转过头，不敢看北宇。

“我的天，我真想要了你！小表妹。可你还没成年，我总觉得像做坏事。”北宇气喘吁吁地说。

小居睁着大眼睛、迷恋地看着北宇，伸手摸他的胡茬，喃喃道：“北宇哥做的事都不是坏事，都是好事，我喜欢你，太喜欢了。”

北宇一听血全都涌到下身，硬得受不了，但小居这种处子，他从没搞过，有点不知道怎么搞，毕竟弄哭了只会两败俱伤，大家都不愉快。

“你下个月过生日了吧。那时你就是个真正的大人了。”北宇说，他把小居的小胖手放在自己🐔上，“你动一动，帮帮我。”

小居听话地帮他撸，他刚识人事的时候，也偷偷给自己弄过，因此总算不生疏。可北宇哥这硬起来真的太大，小居隐约害怕如果这东西进了自己身子，怕是身子会坏掉，那可怎么办呢？那就不能和宇哥做书上写的事了。

他俩又亲热了一阵，躺在床上搂着睡。

小居把他的恐怖故事给北宇说了，北宇像是听到了本年度最好笑的笑话，笑得身子直打颤。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小表妹啊，你可真是个宝贝。”他摸摸小居的毛茸茸脑袋。


End file.
